1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, more particularly to a power connector connecting with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Power connectors are widely used today. In general, power connectors can be classified into personal use and industrial use. When in personal use, power connectors can be classified as desktop connectors, laptop connectors, mobile phone connectors, consuming connectors, and other types. A conventional power connector usually includes an insulating housing and a plurality of power contacts received in the housing. The housing always forms retention structure to secure the contact within corresponding passageway thereof. However, how to increase the reliability of the contact secured in the housing is a design problem in the art.
Hence, it is desirable to design a power connector to address problems mentioned above.